kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Grasshopper Skull Man Sigma |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |label = Kamen Rider Sigma |label2 = Kamen Rider Sigma |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Sigma, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through the worlds. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Adam's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Family *Jack Winters - Father *Elizabeth Winters - Mother *Thomas Winters - Older Brother *George Winters - Nephew **Liam Winters - Great Nephew *Caroline Winters - Wife **Matthew Winters - Son *Sarah Winters - Daughter-In-Law Powers and Abilities *'Imagination:' Being one of the few adults possessing imagination, he can see the Ressha of the ToQgers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. **'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. **'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. **'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. **'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Talented Musician:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing many instruments, including a piano, a guitar, a flute, a trumpet and even a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Polygualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Abilities:' Whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: **' Interpretation:' Adam can speak and understand the Gurongi Language. **' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. **' Empowerment:' Adam has the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of . **' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. **' Travel:' Adam can also enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. **' Interpretation:' Adam can speak and understand the Femushinmu Language. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 15 tons *'Kicking Power:' 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 15.3 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 5 seconds Sigma has four finishers: *Sigma Typhoon Finishers: **' ': Sigma's Rider Kick. **' ': Sigma's Rider Punch. *Quantum Defender Finishers: **' ': In Sword Mode, Sigma can execute a highly charged slash at the enemy. **' ': In Gun Mode, Sigma can execute a highly charged shot at the enemy. - Alternate= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205 cm *'Rider Weight': 110 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds With the use of the Lost Driver '''and the '''Skull Memory, Adam transforms into Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack '|スカルパニッシャー|Sukaru Panisshā}}, the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. Skull has a second Maximum Driver, known only as '|シルエットキック|Shiruetto Kikku}}, that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. - Poseidon= Poseidon *'Height': 204 cm *'Weight': 89 kg *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.1 seconds Adam possessed three Core Medals to put on the OOO Driver and transform into Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Poseidon uses the as weapon. - Black Fourze= *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 95 kg *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Highest Jump': 20 meters **'Fastest Speed': 100 meters per 6.2 seconds **'Rider Rocket Drill (Space) Kick': 15 tons is Black Fourze's black/default form, which can be accessed without any specific Astroswitch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Fourze can perform the '|ライダーロケットドリルキック|Raidā Roketto Doriru Kikku}} Limit Break. A variation of this is the which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. When pushing the Enter Lever a second time while still under the power of the first Limit Break, Black Fourze can perform the Double Limit Break, where the auras around the Rocket and Drill Modules are enlarged and allowing Black Fourze to bore through things his initial Limit Break couldn't do before, but it depletes the Cosmic Energy inside the Switches and needs time to fully recharge. The third alternative Base States' Limit Break is the , where Black Fourze has push down the Enter Lever four times and allowing to pierce through any Zodiarts with maximum power. - Elek= Elek States *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 97 kg *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.1 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.3 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 20 meters **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5.8 seconds is Black Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Black Fourze is able to control electricity and use the . Elek States' offensive powers are exactly the same as Base States, but it has greater defense and its weight has been increased to 97 kg. If the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Black Fourze back into his Base States. - Fire= Fire States *'Height': 200 cm *'Weight': 99 kg *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 2.8 tons **'Kicking Power': 7.0 tons **'Maximum Jump Height': 17 meters **'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.5 seconds is Black Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Black Fourze is able to use the , which can change into either Flame Mode to shoot fire or Fire Extinguisher Mode to shoot fire-dousing foam. Fire States shows an increase in punching and kicking power, but suffers a loss of jumping height and its running speed is slower. Like Elek States, care must be taken when the Fire Switch is inserted into the Hi-Hackgun, as switching off the Fire Switch while in the Fire Module will result in Black Fourze being reverted back into Base States. Also, similar to how the Alter Zodiarts' pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch. }} - Dark Wizard= Dark Wizard *'Height': 198 cm *'Weight': 90 kg *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 7.3 tons **'Highest Jump': 35 meters **'Fastest Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds This form is Dark Wizard's violet-based dark elemental form, which is accessed through the Dark Wizard Ring. - Dark Gaim= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . - Lime Energy= With the Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms card, Decade assumes Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms, wielding the .. }} - Blue Drive= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed, wielding the and . - Dead Heat= With the Drive Type Dead Heat card, Decade assumes Drive's Type Dead Heat. }} - Zero Ghost= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost's Ore Damashii, wielding the . - Toucon Boost= With the Ghost Toucon Boost Damashii card, Decade assumes Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii, wielding the . }} - Jetfire= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 181 cm *'Rider Weight:' 137 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 10 tons *'Kicking Power': 12 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 7.6 seconds With the Sigma Level 1 card, Sigma transforms into Sigma's Level 1. This form is smaller, extremely agile, capable of rolling, somersaulting and bouncing off of walls. It is used to battle -infected humans and is the only way to separate the Bugster from its host. This form's finisher is the : Sigma covers his right foot in teal energy before leaping into the air and delivering a kick to the enemy. - Level 2= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, wielding the . - Level 3= With the Ex-Aid Level 3 card, Decade assumes Ex-Aid Level 3, wielding the . - Level 4= With the Ex-Aid Level 5 card, Decade assumes Ex-Aid Level 5, wielding the , and . - Level 10000000= With the Ex-Aid Level 99 card, Decade assumes Ex-Aid Level 99, wielding the . }} - Scorpion= With the card, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Form, wielding the . }} - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 187 cm *'Rider Weight:' 74 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power:' 100 tons *'Kicking Power:' 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Warrior Form is Sigma's final form. While this form appears similar to Sigma's normal form, it is drastically stronger, durable and faster, possessing greater combat capability. This form's finisher is the . }} - Data= Despite being regressed to an AI, Adam is capable of performing numerous abilities, which are: Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to levitate, move, immobilize and manipulate objects with his mind. *'Mind Reading:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others. *'Telepathic Communication:' Adam can remotely communicate with others. *'Memory Manipulation:' Adam has the ability to erase the memories of others with nothing more than a touch of his hand. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Enhanced Strength:' Adam has shown immense strength, enabling him to lift into the air a full-grown man with a single hand. *'Invisibility:' Adam has the ability to turn invisible. *'Digital Shield:' Adam can project a digital barrier to protect himself and/or others. *'Technology Manipulation:' Adam is capable of manipulating surrounding technology. *'Electrokinesis:' Adam can generate and shoot electricity from his hands. *'Energy Blast:' Adam can unleash a powerful energy ball from his hands. *'Networking:' Adam is capable of performing calculations and data searching in the network. *'Regeneration:' Adam can revive and manifest himself in a physical form. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam is shown with the ability to teleport himself and/or others to different locations. *' Immunity:' Adam has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown, even super slowdown. *'Pause Immunity:' Adam is immune to the pause ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. Arsenal *'Momotarosword:' A sword that is used by in his Imagin form. *'Uratarod:' A staff/fishing rod that is used by in his Imagin form. *'Kintaros Ax:' An axe that is used by in his Imagin form. *'Ryuvolver:' A shotgun that is used by in his Imagin form. *' :' A sword that is used by . *' :' A halberd/axe hybrid weapon that is used by . *' :' A -designed broadsword that is used by . }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. ** - Alternate transformation device. * - Sigma's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. * - Sigma's mini-support robots. * - A device that deploys minidrones. * - Devices that are used in Skull's transformation, Adam uses the Skull memory in this form. ** - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. * - A device that scans the O Medals. * - Sigma's transformation trinkets as Poseidon. ** - Allows Adam to transform into Poseidon. ** - Uses for the Deepest Harpoon and the Ridevendor. * - Sigma's small devices as Black Fourze that allow him access to that Switch's Module when activated in the Fourze Driver. * - Gives access to Dark Wizard's spells, depending on which style the ring is. * - Carrier strap for Dark Wizard's rings. * - Dark Wizard's familiars. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Sigma's primary weapon. * - Sigma's personal weapons as alternate Kamen Riders. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Skull. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Poseidon. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Black Fourze in Elek States. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Black Fourze in Fire States. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Dark Wizard, accessed through Connect. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Dark Gaim. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Dark Gaim in Lime Energy Arms. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Blue Drive. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Zero Ghost. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Zero Ghost in Toucon Boost Damashii. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Jetfire. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Jetfire in Combat Robot Gamer Level 3. ** , and - Sigma's personal weapons as Jetfire in Combat Safari Gamer Level 4. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Jetfire in Combat Maximum Gamer Level 10000000. ** - Sigma's personal weapon as Scorpion. Vehicles * - Sigma's Rider Machine. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Sigma Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Sigma Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Sigma Phone. ** - Alternate machine form accessed through Sigma Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Sigma Phone. ** - Alternative machine form accessed through Sigma Phone. * - A heavily armed combat motorcycle stolen from . * - A motorcycle given to him by . Others * - A special cellular-like device that all of the possess, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. Adam had a magenta-colored Rainbow Pass allowing him to enter the . Given the fact the Rainbow Passes are the paper passes that and the others all used as kids, it's unknown how Adam gained one. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Police Category:Faust Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Rider Creator